


Famous Last Words

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [206]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: "Yada, yada, ya–ah!"Jack bit back a curse as another sharp pain jolted through his right knee as he continued to half-jog, half-limp back towards the gate; but whether that was because he had crocked his knee again, or it was because of their current situation, he hadn't yet decided.





	Famous Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘International Yada, Yada, Yada Day’ (23 July). 
> 
> Aside from the above phrase being used, I don’t know how this chapter relates to the holiday…

"Yada, yada, ya– _ah!_ "

Jack bit back a curse as another sharp pain jolted through his right knee as he continued to half-jog, half-limp back towards the gate; but whether that was because he had crocked his knee again, or it was because of their current situation, he hadn't yet decided.

“Things were going just fine until you –"

_"Daniel!"_

"What?"

"They were not – _fine,_ " he grimaced, trying to block out the pain. Janet was going to kill him for this latest injury, he just knew it.

"We've encountered civilizations like this before, Jack."

"– and it always ends up the same."

"Well, maybe if you were more open to other cultures –"

" _Hey!_ I'm all for culture," he shot back, "but not when they want Carter as their wife – and I told you not to say those words and yet – you did. _Sh–_ "

Jack sucked in a breath as he lost his footing, the pain searing through his knee once more. Despite blaming Daniel for their current predicament, he was also silently thankful the archaeologist was there as he felt an arm slip around his waist in an attempt to keep him as upright as possible as they neared the gate.

"We’re almost there," Daniel panted. "Hang on."

He nodded, unable to speak.

"But you can’t blame this one on me, Jack. All I said was –"

" _'It'll be fine',_ " the colonel mocked. " _'What could possibly go wrong?’_ , you said. Well, are you familiar with the phrase, 'famous last words', Daniel?"

The younger man rolled his eyes just as a spear flew past both their heads.

"Umm, could we argue about this later?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah. Let's pick it up," Jack agreed, holding his breath as they jogged a little harder, making it to the crest of the hill.

As soon as they started their descent on the other side, they caught sight of Sam and Teal'c across the clearing. The gate was open, so Jack knew they were still briefing General Hammond on the success of the mission so far – which was ironic, considering it had just gone to hell in a handbasket. Jack risked a glance over his shoulder to gauge the threat, but the unmistakable sound of the gate shutting down caught his attention and he turned back around.

"Crap," he murmured.

_So much for a quick exit._

Seeing Sam and Teal'c start to move away from the gate, Jack decided he'd nothing to lose, so he hollered across the clearing, feeling ever-so-slightly smug when Daniel jumped about two feet in the air.

_"Dial it up!"_

Sam looked up at the barked order and frowned as they both moved unsteadily towards her. She started to go to them, but a strange chorus of cries and shouts could be heard in the distance. She looked past her teammates as dozens of the locals appeared at the top of the hill, waving various primitive weapons in the air and shouting – what she gathered to be insults – in their direction. Her eyes widened.

_"Dial the damn gate, Carter!"_ Jack shouted as he stumbled again.

"Yes, sir!" She yelled as Teal'c ran to the aid of their teammates.

She had just punched in the final chevron and entered the team's IDC as they reached her.

"Sir?"

The sweat was dripping down his face, his breathing was erratic. He also looked like he was about to pass out. He half-heartedly ducked as another spear came hurtling their way and through the open gate.

"Turns out the natives aren't quite so friendly," he gasped. "Let's get out of here."

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

The four members of SG-1 landed on the ramp with a thud.

_"Close the iris!"_

"Do it!" Hammond ordered.

As the iris closed and the gate shut down, silence descended in the room. Slowly, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c got to their feet before the Jaffa reached down to help Jack. However, he just waved off the help and chose to remain lying on the ramp, his pain evident. Darkness started to creep into the edges of his vision as he heard the general call for a medical team and he let out a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the spinning of the room.

"Colonel, only a minute ago Major Carter was assuring me that negotiations were going smoothly with the people of PZX-678. Dare I ask what happened?"

Keeping his eyes closed, Jack licked his lips.

"Blame Daniel," he mumbled, promptly before he passed out.


End file.
